Millenium Butterfly
by Kaede Nakamura
Summary: Fatal Frame 2Yugioh crossover. MioYami and ChitoseYugi. And Mayu's a yami!


Millennium Butterfly

By Kaede Nakamura

Disclaimer: Don't own Fatal Frame 2 or Yu-Gi-Oh.

Before you ask, yes, I changed stuff that happened in FF2. This uses the first ending.

Mio hung up the phone and sighed. Again, a boyfriend called to break up with her and she knew why. On her neck was a mark. It was shaped like a butterfly. Whenever anyone touched the mark, they saw the image of Mio strangling her twin sister Mayu. In fear that she'll do the same to them, they break off all contact with her.

She was sick of the legacy of the Forbidden Sacrifice, she lost her twin and a chance for love.

&^&^&^&^&^&^

It was official, libraries are Ra's gift to the world.

Since Yugi taught him to read Japanese and took him here, Yami kept coming back, reading more and more books. Whenever he could, he would read, and when he came across kanji he didn't recognize, he would ask Yugi or Grandpa.

He wandered around looking for something new to read. He reached out for a violet book, but his hand collided with a girl's hand.

Yami turned and met the face of a somber, black haired girl, wearing glasses.

"Hi. I'm Yami."

"I'm Mio."

^&^&^&^&^&^&

Hours passed, and the library closed. Mio and Yami went down the stairs. The two had hit it off pretty well, and Yami was about to ask her out, when Mio tripped. Yami caught her, and his hand grazed the butterfly mark.

Instead of Yami receiving a vision, Mio did.

^&^&^&^&^&^&^

There was a boy who looked like Yami, except shorter and had wider eyes. The spirit of Sae was behind him, laughing as he strangled Yami.

^&^&^&^&^&^&^

Mio gasped as she stared at Yami.

"No, not you!"

"What?"

A charm on Mio's neck began glowing. It began to say, "Mio, Yami, Yugi, Sae wants Yami's life! Stop Sae! Stop Sae!"

"Mayu," Mio whispered as her hand touched the charm.

"Mio, what's going on?"

"Where's Yugi?"

^&^&^&^&^&^

Yami and Yugi sat on the bed with Mio. She was fingering the charm. "It was my sister's. Before she died. Before I killed her."

Yami gasped and Yugi yelled, "Why?"

"The Forbidden Sacrifice." Mio's eyes welled up with tears as the memories came back. "There's a village in the middle of a forest. Under it is a gate to hell. To keep it from bringing chaos into this world, the village would perform a sacrifice where the younger twin kills the older.

"Once, one twin went missing, and couldn't strangle her sister. The sister was killed by the villagers, but when thrown to hell, she and the other sacrifices destroyed everyone in the village.

"To this day, she haunts the village, luring twins there so the sacrifice can continue."

Yami went to Mio to comfort her.

"And her next set of twins are you two."

He stopped.

"We're not twins," Yugi said.

"To Sae you are."

^&^&^&^&^&

"Mayu must still be alive," Mio said as they headed toward the village, "or her spirit didn't go to heaven."

"Is there any other way to stop Sae?"

"I don't know. There is my Camera Obscura, but I didn't have it when I met Sae. The only other way is to complete the sacrifice."

"We'll find another way. My hikari and I are good at finding alternate solutions."

"There's the village."

^&^&^&^&^&^

"I see dead people."

"YUGI THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO JOKE!"

They had made it to the village, when it began to rain. They took shelter in the Tachibana house. What Mio forgot was the spirit of Chitose still hid there and still blamed Mio (who she thinks is Yae) for her brother's death.

Now Chitose was pulling on Mio, draining her. Yami tried to pry Chitose off. His puzzle shot out a beam of light, knocking Chitose away. Mio fell into Yami's arms.

Yugi ran to Chitose. "Why are you attacking Mio?"

"Mio?"

"The girl in my yami's arms."

"That's not Yae?"

Yugi shook his head.

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&

"I'm sorry I attacked you, Mio."

"It's not your fault, Chitose," Mio said as she dug out kimonos for the living to change into.

"Mio…"

"Yes?"

"Where is Yae?"

Mio shrugged.

"So you know what happened to Mutsuki?"

Mio sighed. "Itsuki strangled him."

^&^&^&^&^&^&

Yugi followed Chitose to her room. She had beaten him there, clutching a picture of her brothers.

"Why? Why did he kill his own brother? Itsuki loved him!"

"He didn't have a choice. The people made him."

"Is that why his hair turned white? Because he had to kill Mutsuki?"

Yugi nodded.

"Poor Itsuki."

"Too bad you're dead. I like you."

"I-"

The door opened.

^&^&^&^&^&&^

"Yami," Mio said, "if we don't make it, I want you to know that I'm glad I met you."

"I'm glad, too."

"Yami, I love you."

Yami was momentarily stunned. Then he hugged Mio. He was about to kiss her when Chitose passed through the door.

"Yugi's been kidnapped!"

^&^&^&^&^&^

"Mayu was taken to the ceremony area when she was captured. Yugi must have been taken there," Mio said as she and Yami ran for the Kurosawa house.

"I could use the puzzle and get to Yugi faster…"

"No! Then Sae could make Yugi strangle you!"

"Wait!" Chitose hollered. "I wanna help save Yugi!"

^&^&^&^&^&^&

"YAMI!" Yugi yelled from where Sae stood laughing. Yugi struggled to disobey, but his hands rose up and he ran for Yami.

Chitose ran for Sae, knocking her over and breaking her hold on Yugi. Mio pulled out her Camera Obscura and tried to get a picture of Sae without hurting Chitose.

Sae wrenched away from Chitose and laid a hand on Mio.

She fell to the ground dead.

"MIO!"

^&^&^&^&

Yami held Mio's limp body in his arms. Just like that, she was gone. His lips met hers. Then with her head in his lap, he turned to his hikari.

Yugi's hands went around Yami's neck.

A tear landed on Mio.

She began to glow.

^&^&^&^&^&^

Mayu had turned a crimson butterfly when Mio killed her. Unbeknownst to her sister, Mayu did not go up to heaven. She bided her time until she was needed.

As Yami's tear fell, and her sister began glowing, Mayu knew.

That time was now.

Mayu rested on Mio's chest.

^&^&^&^&^&^

The light pushed Yugi away. A crimson butterfly landed on Mio and hardened into a golden butterfly. The eye of Horus appeared on the butterfly.

Her eyes opened.

"Mio?"

She shook her head no. She got up and walked toward Sae.

With a limp.

"Mayu?"

^&^&^&^&^&^

"Sae," Mayu said in a semi-soothing voice.

"You should be dead."

"So should you."

"The villagers shouldn't have killed me. It was supposed to be Yae."

"That can be possible." Mayu positioned her hands around the butterfly and began chanting in an older Japanese.

^&^&^&^&^&^&

Yae had no idea how she got under All God's Village. The last thing she remembered was putting the noose around her neck.

"YAE!"

 Sae shouted and hugged her twin.

"Sae?"

"Now we can become one!"

^&^&^&^&^&^&

The priests surrounded the twins. They began banging their staffs. Yae's hands went around Sae's neck. She squeezed and pressed hard until Sae's eyes rolled back and she died.

The priests threw Sae down while Yae vanished.

^&^&^&^&

"Whoa," Yugi and Chse uttered from their spots. Mayu limped over to Yami.

"Mayu? How? What-?"

"Your love for Mio, plus my love for Mio, created the Millenium Butterfly. It can summon the dead, and bring the dead back to life. Observe."

Again Mayu's hands surrounded the Millenium Butterfly. She began chanting in Ancient Japanese.

A body began to form in Yami's arms. Nearby, Chitose began to glow and float.

^&^&^&^&

Mio appeared in Yami's arms. She stirred and woke up.

"Yami…"

"Mio!" Yami captured her lips. Mio was too stunned (or maybe too drowsy) to react.

"Mio…" Mio turned in the direction of the voice.

"Mayu?"

^&^&^&^&^

Chitose fell on top of Yugi. What surprised him was that she had actual weight.

"Owww…"

And she was developing a bruise.

"Chitose! You're alive!"

^&^&^&^&^

And so it went.


End file.
